i'm sorry
by xoxtruegryffindorxox
Summary: when amy tells the doctor something impotant how will he react? currently a one-shot but i might make it longer later
1. i'm sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful doctor or the amazing Amy. (If I did, then Rory would be dead, Amy would really be pregnant and they would be together.) but I would love to own the gorgeous matt smith 3 anyways on with the story…

* * *

"Doctor…" Amy said standing in the door way of the Tardis

"Yes Amy" the doctor said, while still looking at the controls.

"I need to tell you something. It's important"

"Ok. Go on then" the doctor looked up. Amy started walking towards him, her hands by her side.

"I'm … pregnant." Her hands automatically went to her stomach, almost like she was protecting it from unknown harm the doctor might cause. The doctor's mouth opened slowly then closed again. He looked a lot like a fish. He sank to the floor.

"i'm sorry" Amy just stood there waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"How?" The doctor asked. He said it so quietly and softly, Amy didn't actually think he had said anything.

"oh come on doctor. Don't tell me you've never had the `talk'." Amy said trying to put in a little humour.

"I know how. What I mean is, we were so careful we used protection and everything. I just don't get it. This cant happen. Ahhh. I was so stupid." he said angrily still sitting on the floor. His knees were up next to his face making him look like a frog.

"I don't know. And this was just as much as me as it was you, so don't blame anyone." Amy said joining him on the floor, while shaking her head.

"the baby is mine isn't it?" the doctor suddenly asked.

"oh no. it's some alien that we just passed and I thought I'd give them a quick shag. Of course it's bloody yours." amy said sarcasticly.

"yeh well. I needed to check didn't I" the doctor believed nodding his head.

Then there was silence. Until…

"it will be ok, wont it. I mean it wont die because it has two harts or something…"

"no. it will be fine. It will be able to live with two hearts. Just a couple of things you should know. A time lord's pregnancy time isn't 9 months like yours. It's 5. And I could tell you now what we will be having. If you want."

Amy thought for a moment, realising that he had said `I could tell you now what we will be having''. "at least he realised that they were both in this together" she thought to herself.

"ok" she said looking at him. he got out his sonic screwdriver and lifted up her top so he could she her already swollen belly. He pointed the screwdriver at her stomach and pressed it little button. After a few moments, he pulled it away and adjusted the buttons on it's side. He sighed.

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"Well I always hoped my 1st child would be a boy."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know I should be writing my other story but I don't know what to write so I thought I would just write this. :D I love doctor who and Amy and I really want them to get together. This isn't the best but as I don't have a beta it will have to do. If any of you want to be my beta then just message me! :)

Anyways please review x: P


	2. bob

"How about I choose?" Amy said pushing the doctor out of the way. They had been flying round somewhere in the universe, for the past 4 hours and 4 and ½ month gone Amy and the unborn baby were getting very tired.

"You don't know how to fly!" the doctor exclaimed gently pushing Amy out of the way again.

"I don't care it would be better than flying round here for another 5 years." She shouted angrily.

"Don't shout, you will wake bob!" the doctor said calmly.

"What? Who's bob?"

"That's what I named her."

"You named our unborn baby, bob?" Amy said slowly, while walking threateningly towards him.

"Well… yes. You see. Ha, I just thought that since I always wanted a boy 1st we could name her bob while she was, you know, still in there." The doctor said awkwardly, while backing away.

"You know. I'm guessing no-one ever told you that you should never, EVER get a pregnant woman angry!" Amy said loudly, still walking towards him.

"Ha. Err no. no-one has ever said that." He said backing into the side of Tardis.

"Well... don't" she smiled then she started tickling him. Everywhere. The doctor screamed like a girl. No-place was left untouched. After about 10 minutes he had managed to get Amy off him.

"I'm sorry I named her bob." He said apologetically.

"It's fine. You know we haven't named her yet." She said hugging her doctor.

"Yeh, I suppose we haven't. What do you like?" he asked hugging her back.

"Erm... I dunno. I quite like Roxanne but as a middle name. How about a name that you could use for a boy or a girl?"

"What you mean like bob?"

No. bob is a boy's name. I meant something more along the lines of Ashley, or Dylan, or Charlie."

"Hmmm. I like Ashley. Ashley Roxanne. I like it." He said somewhat pleased.

"good." Amy said slightly out of breath.

"Why" he asked worried

"Well. Let's just say, I think we will be saying hello to little Ashley a lot sooner than we thought."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I was really amazed at how many people reviewed and story alerted it. Thanks guys :D I was thinking about doing lots of one-shots about their relationships. If you like this idea then let me know :)

anyway. I'm still looking for a beta, so if any of you are interested message me!

A lot of you said that the doctor already has kids. I totally forgot, so sorry about that :S but for this story let's just pretend that he never had and Ashley Roxanne is his 1st :P anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please keep reviewing. :D


End file.
